List of Watchmex issues
This article is a work in progress and is by no means complete as thanks to low print runs the issues are incredibly rare and details are vague. 'Volume One' Issue #1 ''"Butterfly"'' Walter Kovaks, the vigilante formerly known as Rorschach, resurrects himself from the dead in an abandoned Karnak using powers similar to Dr. Manhattan (we later hear that it was thanks to Bubastis, who was learning to return from the intrinsic field in a form of resurrection). Rorschasch elects to cover his entire body in the material that once consisted of his mask. Taking stock of what has happened in the year since he was killed, he travels to New New York but is unable to summon the courage to speak to Daniel and Laurie. He only murmurs "I love you..." before disappearing, but it is unknown to which character he is referring. He is distraught to learn of Veidt's bid for presidency, and filled with rage at his god-like condition he leaves earth and begins to search for Dr. Manhattan to make him answer for his crimes. Issue #2 "Land of the Owl" ''' Daniel Dreiberg, otherwise known as Nite Owl II, begins contemplating whether or not he should return to crime fighting for good. His decision is eventually influenced by Laurie who tells him to follow his heart and so Daniel takes a plane to Asia where his late mentor Hollis Mason learned how to become the original Nite Owl. Daniel arrives at the temple but finds it in ruins and also winds up under attack by several armed ninjas. Daniel defeats them and begins questioning where the Owl Clan went. One of the Ninja's reveals that they were wiped out by "The Beard". This is the first hint of Rasputin in WatchmeX. '''Issue #3 ''"Rising of the Eternal Son"'' The story of Adrian Veidt's rise to power and his bid for presidency is coupled with Rorschach's journey through space. The two men's tales are mirrored in an epic drama of loneliness and power. At the issue's close, Rorschach reaches the planet Mars but finds no evidence of Manhattan. He stands atop Olympus Mons and gazes at earth while, back in his luxury suite at the Hilton, Veidt stares out into the cosmos. Issue #10 The Pink Man continues his rampage as the heroes gather to discuss what to do. Alistair Dark makes his first appearance in the series as he begs for membership to their new alliance, but is jokingly dismissed by Laurie for being a "lame ass Ozymandias wannabe". Rorschach makes a triumphant return to Earth after his journey across time and space and is welcomed home by Dan. Issue #12 Rorschach meets with Adrian Veidt for the first time since Watchmen #12, and revealing he knows all about his future plans for a Global Superhero Alliance, requests he be made a legitimate hero. Veidt is forced to acquiesce for fear of Rorschach's incredible power, not knowing it was all but used up during the apocalyptic battle with Dr.Manhattan on the planet Xexius and his subsequent journey home. Issue #27 Bubastis returns from the dissolution in the intrinsec field, in a manner similar to Dr. Manhattan. Now looking human but with cat-like features, she finds she has similar powers to Dr. Manhattan but to a much lesser degree. Confused as to what her future holds she journeys to New New York and confronts Veidt, angry over the way he killed her. He gradually takes her into his confidence and promises that if she stays with him as his lover, he'll make her his Vice President. Issue #33 ' Bubastis is diagnosed with terminal cancer and is horrified when she finds her powers are not strong enough to save herself. Upon leaving the hospital after hearing the news she is surprised by Daniel who informs her of the Crime Syndicate and asks her to plead his case with Veidt. She is reluctant but agrees to try so long as Daniel retires from crimefighting. '''Issue #34 ' Bubastis breaks the news to Veidt that she has less than six months to live. After taking her into his bed in an effort to console her he imparts to her the importance of "family", that she should stay away from Daniel and that the Crime Syndicate matter is being dealt with. Her allegiance is shaken when Daniel reveals that Veidt might not be all he seems and that the Crime Syndicate might have a way to cure her cancer. '''Issue #35 ''"All Creatures Great and Small" '' Adrian Veidt is elected president of the United States and true to his word he makes Bubastis his Vice President. In response there is a riot of anti-animal protestors in Washington who claim that Bubastis not being human means she has no rights. Only by making an impassioned plea to the crowd and promising free ice cream for all can Veidt calm them down. In this, the final issue of volume one Bubastis discovers the shocking truth that the Top Knot Crime Syndicate are under Veidt's control. She quits her new job in disgust and leaves with Daniel to seek out and destroy them. Volume Two Issue #1 "If the Mask Fits... Share It" Much to President Veidt's annoyance, a mysterious new figure in a blue trench coat and Rorschach-like mask begins preying on criminals. He puts several into the hospital and leaves police with no clues to go on except a humorous cartoon greeting card on each victim featuring a squirrel kissing a dog. At the issue's close a thug spits "Inkblot, man, you're an inkblot!" before he is dropped off a building. Volume Three Issue #1 ''"Train in Vein"'' Daniel finds a homeless and drug addicted Dr. Manhattan living on the New York streets. Feeling duty bound to help his old friend, he takes him into his house. The heroin John has been taking has made his powers fluctuate widly and left the former god a paranoid schizophrenic. Daniel wakes in the morning to find Manhattan gone along with his television and all his cutlery. Issue #16 ''"Full Circle. Half Moon. No Quarter."'' Bubastis awakens from her coma with the doctors explaining she is now mere days away from death, and so demands that Daniel move her to Egypt so she can see her sister before she dies. After putting aside his shock that she had a sister, he agrees. Her sister turns out to be the evil sorceress Sitsabub who destroys the convoy carrying Bubastis, killing everyone inside. In her last moments of life, Bubastis summons all her remaining power and sends her consciousness back in time to the point where she was reborn, finally explaining the mystery of who brought her back to life in Issue #27 of Volume One. Issue #20 '' "Knight Reign Part 1" '' Daniel is doing some grocery shopping and reminisces about the good old days spending nights with Hollis Mason. On his way home he is cornered by an army of Nite Owl androids. Without his Iron Owl Armor Daniel has no chance of winning. Just as the androids are to make the finishing blow, a man in a suit of armor similar to a Knight shows up and finishes off the androids. Daniel asks for this new hero's name, this new hero pauses, turns to Daniel, and replies with "KnightOwl". President Veidt watches the whole thing through survaillence, saying, "So he's finally shown up". Volume Four No known information available at this time. Volume Five 'WatchmeX Anthology' At Wondercon 2009, DC Comics editor in chief Dan Didio stated that there was an interest in finishing the WatchmeX series once and for all. Accordingly, they are in the process of writing out contracts to finish off a final volume of the series which will be released in a collected trade sometime in early 2010. With the movie based on the original 'Watchmen' in theaters, Didio plans the last WatchmeX story to begin where the movie ends, so that new fans can jump right in. In an interview, Didio said; "The new Trade Paperback; 'Rumble Before New Dawn' will be a sequel and an end to the WatchmeX storyline, but it will also serve as a sequel to the movie, so that everyone can jump in to the story with no problem." Jeph Loeb and Rob Liefeld have been announced as the creative team.